This invention relates to an automatic riveting machine which is especially suitable for clip-riveting ribs and spars as required in the manufacture of aircraft.
Various embodiments of such machines are known in the art. All prior art riveting machines have a variety of deficiencies. For example, it is not possible with the prior art machines to gain easy access to component parts in confined locations. Also, cumbersome towing or carrying systems are necessitated by machines that weigh too much and require a fluid operating medium that requires a substantial expenditure for supply conduits.